HIGH TEMPERATURES
by La Comadreja
Summary: This is a rape, the Weasley brothers versus Ginny. If you thought you love this family, you will hate them. . .THE FINAL CHAPTER IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ginny knew the temperament of her family, having lived all of her life with six brothers. She knew what some of them were accustomed to do when their bodies and minds were sexually active. It was a puzzle to Ginny: how could they do it? Was it such a huge need of men that they could not control themselves?

Ginny had first discovered Fred's and George's bedroom activity when one day she was walking in the corridor and had heard strange noises. She had approached cautiously to see what was happening. Boy was she surprised! Both had their trousers down and George had his face in Fred's lap and appeared to be eating his brother, while Fred was panting like a bull and was pulling him by the hair.

Ginny had been surprised very much, she was a young girl and her brothers were teenagers. Now she was not surprised anymore when she listened to those sounds, they were always the same ones, the same kind, sometimes in George's voice, sometimes in Fred's voice. In the Burrow everything could be heard so it was good that their parents slept in the floor below because if they d their bedroom on the same floor as the rest of them...

With Bill and Charlie she had not lived so much, they were older and when she was quite young Charlie went away and then Bill. She never seen them do the things that Fred and George did, but... fine. Bill had always liked Ginny to sit on his lap and sometimes he was in the habit of being rubbed a bit by her, but that is normal, is it not?

Percy was very reserved, serious, rather stiff and less affectionate. If at some time he was a victim of his hormones he had Penelope Clearwater, his girlfriend since he was 15. Poor Ginny could only guess what they got up to. Great!

Ron for his part always has seemed to be calm enough, he let everything happen and nothing seemed to bother him. Ginny did not really know how much Fred and George might have influenced him, usually they made fun of him. That had changed when Fred had fallen very sick, so much so was he had to be admitted to St. Mungo's hospital for several days. It was during that time that Ginny had the bad luck of seeing something she would rather not have seen. When she had thought about it she understood that George had needs –big needs- and he would miss Fred very much. What she had not expected was that George would use Ron that way to satisfy those needs. After all little Ron was only 11 and very naïve. What Ginny saw was Ron was lying down in George's bed with his trousers undone while George was sucking and stroking his penis continuously! Little Ron was trembling and moaning, sometimes raising his head and begging: "Please, please!" Ginny guessed that Ron didn't know why George was doing that, or why it was having the effect it was, but she could tell he hoped it wasn't stopping. That was the only time that she saw Ron involved in that kind of thing.

Ginny even knew when the twins got together for "_that_" and even knew that they were vigorous boys because sometimes they would have several meetings in the same day. Generally it was very early in the morning when they had only just awoken, sometimes in the late afternoon and sometimes she had listened to them at night. Definitively they were early-rising.

Some years later, when Ginny was 15, she had gone down at dusk to take some of her clothes to the wash room. When she approached the door it was half-opened and as she listened, there was no doubt the twins were in one of their sessions. Now after several years, she was curious to see again what they were up to and she approached carefully. Fred and George were kissing each other and from where she was she could see they were embracing and kissing deeply. She could tell they were French Kissing and they were highly excited to an extent that it was unbridled lust. They were attacking their mouths desperately and Fred was touching and stroking George's erection. As she watched Fred unzipped George and took out his penis. Immediately George did the same to Fred and they wanked each other simultaneously. Still stroking vigorously, Fred knelt and took George's erection and put it his mouth.

Ginny was careful not to make any noise as she watched the feverish activity of the twins. Her brothers had changed, their bodies had grown, Ginny was surprised by how adept they obviously were with their hands. Fred's sucking was so loud and effective that George was groaning with total passion. As Ginny watched she leaned forward to see everything in detail without making any noise. She was totally absorbed watching but the next moment she was left totally stunned.

-!Oh!-

A hand had slipped between her legs from behind and fingers were touching her pussy! Instinctively she supported herself in the frame of the door. The other hand from the intruder pulled her strongly from the waist to his chest and then he grasped her breast and squeezed. It was Ron's smell... What the hell...?

Ron was rubbing Ginny's pussy through her panties while they still had their eyes fixed on the twins. George was withdrawing his penis from Fred's mouth whose lips were covered and dripping from seminal liquid.

-RON!- yelled Ginny in confusion at which Ron pushed Ginny into the room without releasing Ginny.

-What's happening? - asked Fred recovering his breath  
-She was spying you in the door- said Ron grinning  
-Again?? Ginny, This one is not the first time that you spied on us; don't think that we didn't know it- said George  
-I just came for the clothes!! And you, Let me go!!- Ginny said making a real effort to escape, but Ron was holding her easily. She couldn't free herself and when he got tired of seeing her fight in vain to get free he released her with an amused smile.

-Well, we accept your application to our Weasley Family Circle, but the initiation is not today, we are too tired, but soon...- Said George  
-Hey!!! I don't... listen... I don't want anything!!! Hey!!!- Ginny shouted while her brothers were going out of the room and ignoring of her words.

Ginny was absolutely stunned, it was almost like she didn't know them; not that they weren't her brothers; she always thought that Fred and George were pretty crazy... But not to that level! And Ron, she always thought he was so innocent, she couldn't believe it.

She knew that her brothers were sex mad; fine, sometimes they wanked in the bath, or at breakfast they had to hold their dressing-gowns trying to hide -_something_-; and of course, she knew about those meetings, but to try to integrate her into their activities? Maybe they were joking and they were trying to scare her... Yeah, that was it. They wanted to scare her so that she wouldn't say anything to her parents, of course... that was...

After a few days, The Burrow seemed to continue like any normal house. One morning Fred and George got down before the others to breakfast, their mother gave them a delicious breakfast and asked them to take care of the house because she was meeting Tonks for some business for the Order and would be out the whole day.

-I will return in the afternoon with your father, and you don't worry, we will bring fast food!!- Molly Weasley said before leaving hurriedly, giving a kiss to her children.

Fred and George immediately turned to each other with the most malicious of smirks; they wouldn't have a better opportunity to initiate Ginny to their Circle. It would be the first time that they were with a girl. They ran up and found Ron on the stairs still sleepy.

-Hey Ron, Ginny's time has came, where is she now?- said George  
-I don't know, but that's good because I woke up with a problem- said Ron indicating something that was getting up in his trousers.  
-Lets go!- said Fred excitedly.

They approached Ginny's bedroom and opened the door softly, searching for her and they saw some of Ginny's clothes on the bed. They thought she was bathing; George took her garments and smelled them with a shudder.

They went towards the door of the bathroom and placed their ears on the door, there was the sound of water still falling down. Fred made a gesture to enter immediately but George and Ron agreed to wait, they hid and were careful not to make noise and to surprise her when she gone out. The sound of the water stopped. They decided she must to be drying off and stayed close to the wall, as the door was opened and she gave her first step into the room they surprised her. Fred took her from the waist trying to lift her up but she shrank away trying to stop him, he wrestled briefly for domination of her until they could hold her and take her to bedroom.

When they finally had in her bedroom she looked at them desperately, for Lord sake! There were three of them! Maybe it would be better if she didn't object, but... No! She didn't want to be with them... NOT this way!

They were looking at her with lustful eyes. George approached her slowly, she was watchful and trying to be alert as to what he might do. In a quick movement he snatched the towel that was covering her and she immediately covered herself with her hands and turned round with her back to them.

Undoubtedly women's bodies from the back didn't look anything like a man's, and even though Ginny's figure was slight it was wonderfully curvaceous. Ron was touching his erection, massaging it over his pajamas, her three brothers were drooling.

-Don't be afraid, it isn't bad…- whispered Fred approaching her as if he was going to convince her.

He took her arm and tried to turn her but she refused, then he turned her more forcefully. She continued trying to cover herself; with the left arm over her breasts and her left had over her pubis. Obviously she wasn't achieving anything, she was naked.

-Don't cove yourself- Ron approached and withdrew her arms from in front of her.

The twins approached also, their sister had nice breasts, they put their hands on them and started to touch them with curiosity. Ron went away to her back. The twins started kissing them -the twins-, were catching her nipples with their tongues and were sucking deeply. She listened to the sucks that they were giving her, and she remembered that they were the same sucking noises that she had listened to only a few days before. She was feeling sick, maybe it would be better if she fainted and had no knowledge of what was to happen.

Ron was caressing her hips and legs, leaving some kisses on her thighs, hips and buttocks. He seized her strongly from the waist and leaned his body, showing her his hard cock. She sobbed.

The three of them together tried to take her to the bed, but she wouldn't let them and began to hit them, they had to realize... It mustn't happen. Ron had her held very well from the back; so it wasn't difficult to take her arms forcing her under his control then he raised her. George took her legs and they carried her to the bed, lying her down and continued to hold her down so she could not get up with him above her, Ron was holding her wrists with just with one hand.

-Came on Ginny, don't fight!! We are your brothers- Fred seemed to find that very natural.

She was sobbing and for some moments she making huge efforts to get up. Fred pulled her arms backward so that George could continue enjoying her breasts, Ron also approached and caressed and sucked them, kissed rapidly her belly, and unexpectedly took his cock and tried to open her legs but she was closing them with all her might.

-Nooo!!... Noooo... Mmmuuuuuuummmmm!!!!!!-  
-She isn't here, so don't bother, she went away with Tonks- said George calmly

Ron pulled her legs apart opening them abruptly and he came back to her, but:

-Nooo... Noo... Ron, please!! oh... oh... DON'T!!!–  
-SHUT UP! – said Ron a bit scared  
-Wait…!! Look, she's not even wet, it's going to hurt her, wait a bit- said Fred holding Ron off.  
-I can't wait; I need it now, seriously!!–  
-Do it to my!! It doesn't matter... We aren't all going to be able to fuck her today...- said George putting his face between Ginny's legs and offering his backside to Ron who evidently liked the idea.

George was panting while Ron was entering his ass, containing his breathing and closing his eyes. Ginny realized that they knew each other intimately. Ron really had been taking part in those meetings. George was forcing her legs open and began to kiss her pussy, but she was fighting to close them.

-Don't move! This is necessary, Ginny, we don't want to hurt you, just relax!- George was saying, but she was feeling as if they were emptying a water bucket with ice-cubes over her.  
-Please George, don't!!- George had wanted to convince her but Ron's movements paralyzed his mind for some moments.

Fred thought that it would be good if they lowered their arousal for a moment and try to get her used to what was happening. He leaned over her on the bed with one leg between her legs. Fred started kissing her neck and shoulders and breasts, and began to slip his hands on her body caressingly. Ginny believed that what he was doing was worse, that it was prolonging the agony, but she had to try to relax and not to fight because she could see that she wouldn't get anywhere with that.

Ron and George were moving, George was leaning against the wall while Ron was fucking him slow. Fred still was dressed in his pajamas, but suddenly he lowered the pajama bottoms freeing his hard penis. Ginny knew immediately that there wouldn't be any way out for her, Fred lowered a hand to her pussy and she was surprised to discover that for some reason she was a bit wet. He rubbed her clit to improve the wetting and it worked. Ginny couldn't help wrestling; the sensation was making her anxious and desperate and then he was beginning to penetrate her.

-Oh... Fred... don't, don't do it!–  
-Easy, easy–  
-Fred, ouch! You hurt me, nooo!–  
-Sshh, I am doing it slow-  
-Aahh, no... No.. .- Ginny was sobbing  
-Relax, easy-  
-Stop!! Please, no more!!!!!–  
-OK, just that- he waited for a moment and then he moved his hips softly -sshh, slowly, this way?-

She didn't answer; already she was trying to turn off her brain. Fred hadn't penetrated her deeply, she was very scared, he had just penetrated her. Suddenly there was the sound of a big groan and the wall was getting dirty with semen from two intense shots out of George, but Ron was scarcely breaking his rhythm.

-Stop!, get out, now!!– said George  
-Wait please!! I'm closer–  
-Noo!! GET OUT!!!- George said while he was pulling away from Ron.

Ron was panting like an animal, he pulled Fred's shoulders round indicating that was his turn, but Fred didn't notice him, so he went away towards Ginny's head and approached her mouth with his cock. She thought that she would die of disgust He had just extracted it out of George's asshole! She closed her lips pressing them strongly together, but he grabbed her cheeks forcing her to open her mouth, and when he had it open he put his cock in and gave a husky groan. Ron was already very excited, he just needed a little time to reach an orgasm, Ginny was trying to move away from him, she was pushing his prick with her tongue to get it out it of her mouth, but he had his hand on her head to stop that... Impossible.

She made an effort while Fred was accelerating his movements inside her moaning loudly like Ron, and she acceded a bit to Ron's blowjob, who took no more than two (eternal) minutes to come inside her mouth.

Fred was obviously not far away from climaxing so she just relaxed and begged that everything finish soon. Fred had an intense orgasm and stifling a groan he withdrew from her and got up.

Ginny lay still on the bed, undressed, with her body in a weird position, her legs open as Fred had left them, semen on her mouth and on the face. She was feeling very weak, very tired, very disconcerted.

George was sat on a chair watching her while Ron and Fred were recovering from the post-orgasmic effects, Fred sat in another chair and Ron was sitting down on the bed beside her. Their trousers had been raised again and Ron covered her with the quilt of the bed. She curled up in a little ball in the bed. Nobody was speaking for a moment.

-Ginny, I know that this could seem bad for you, but... The sex is something normal and...- tried to say George but the sight and mind of her were so far away.

Ron caressed her hair and cleaned her face with the quilt. She really didn't know what to think, did they have any awareness of what she was feeling or was it she who was wrong? Was she mistaken? She remembered that in spite of everything they had tried to be considerate with her, principally Fred, but the lust had made them lose control. How normal could that be? Why didn't they see things like her? Because they are men?

Ginny fell asleep with the weariness and her tumultuous thoughts. When she woke up she lay perfectly in her bed, her bedroom absolutely fixed and clean, she was wearing her night-gown, also she had on panties and a top; and on her night table was a cup of tea. She was trying to understand this, when the door was opened:

-Hello sweetie, how do you feel?- Molly Weasley was saying to her daughter -Did you drink some of the tea?- Ginny shook her head. -Well, you need to drink a bit. I feel so proud of your brothers; they realized that you were sick and they took care of you all the time that I was out. They made this tea for you. Your brothers adore you Ginny...-

**A/N:Hello. I'm so happy. I'm Mexican and this fic was written originally in Spanish, but thanks to my dear beta David I could submit in a good English. My last version was horrible. Thank you so much David.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 " _. . . your brothers adore you Ginny . . ._" 

Those words were turning and turning in the head of the little girl with ginger hair. How to speak of what happened? What to say to her parents that...?

Ginny's "_disease_" lasted a couple of days. Her disease was constant weeping, to cry and to cry, she could not forget. She remembered in small flashes, moments, sensations, sounds... Frightful! She explained her disease caused by her brothers as a strong cold (flu), she really had pain in her body and a fever.

The last thing that she wanted was to return to see them, to be with them in the house, or that something might happen like that again...   
-Good morning, how do you feel today, pretty?–  
-Better Mum, thanks.-  
-Excellent, then have breakfast with us. Come on, it is almost ready, we will wait for you downstairs-

Ginny wished to remain and say that she was feeling poorly again but knew that eventually she would have to get up and leave her bedroom. She figured it would be better that she went downstairs rather than receive a visit from them interested in her health. Also, it would be better if she was accompanied at all times.

When she arrived at the kitchen, she got a big surprise. Bill was sat at the breakfast table with the rest of the family. Ginny felt happy when she saw him. She looked around the room, to her parents and to _them_... They were acting as if everything was normal.  
-Bill! I am so glad to see you, what are you doing here?-  
-I arrived home last night, I came on some brief business for Gringotts. They tell me that you have a cold.-  
-Owh. . . yes…  
-But, come on!- Bill caught Ginny in a hug, she felt the big hands of her older brother go around her and a cold sweat of panic invaded her body.  
-GINNY!- yelled Arthur Weasley, scared.  
Bill held her as she fainted in his arms. The family ran towards them as he carried her towards a settee and laid her down.  
-What happened to you? Are you alright?-  
-Yes, yes. . . it's over-  
-Girl, you really scared us!-  
-Well she hasn't eaten Molly, don't be alarmed, came on daughter, what you need is to eat something-

When she was rising to return to the kitchen, Bill and Ron approached to help her to stand up and give support while she was walking. She still felt that frozen sweat and didn't want to turn around to see Ron. They had breakfast while they talked with Bill. Her mother was happy at having Bill there and started to convince him to have a few days more with them.

-Come on Bill, it's Friday, I am sure that they will let you stay here-   
-Well, maybe there wouldn't problem, I will call them later.-

Ginny felt worried, threatened, in danger; but she didn't recognize the reason. The rest of the day she tried to remain in the hall or in the kitchen where she could be with her parents. But she felt as if she was being watched continually by her brothers even when she didn't see them or their looks, but she was conscious about having them around all day.

During the lunch time she was sat between the twins the entire time without turning to see them or to have bodily contact while they seemed to be friendly as normal with her and smiled at her. Ginny had times during the day when she felt nauseous and unwell. In the evening Bill suggested that they all play quidditch and they quickly accepted in great excitement. Ginny refused saying that the teams would be unequal. She did not wish to play, not with them, in addition putting the broom between her legs... might hurt her a bit.

She watched the game with her parents and found it funny that the twins gave a beating to Bill and Ron. For a moment Ginny almost felt as if everything was like some years ago.  
Later when they finished the dinner, while she was washing the dishes, she observed Fred speaking almost privately with Bill, also she noticed that George and Ron were paying attention to that conversation and appeared absorbed by it. Ginny could not help feeling sick in the stomach at the sight. Fred was doing most of the speaking while Bill was listening thoughtfully and only commenting on what Fred said. Their expressions were serious, not too serious, but for sure they were not telling jokes.

That night she took her wand out of the trunk and put it under her pillow, having first put a charm that locked her door. Whilst she was falling asleep, somebody came to the door. She got up surprised.

-Who'e there?–  
-Bill–   
-What do you want?–  
-Open the door–  
-What do you want? I'm in bed–  
-I want to come in. Why don't you open the door?–  
-Good night Bill–  
-Ginny...-

She remained silently behind the door, listening. He went away a little later and Ginny could feel her heart beating fast. Why was Bill visiting her room at night? What did he want? What was he speaking with Fred about? Why he did he go away now!!!?

- GINNY! Ginny! Ginny!- A far away voice called her in her dreams. When she was waking up she realized that there was loud knocking on the door.  
-Ginny! Ginny! Are you OK? Can you hear me? Open the door!- It was the voice of her father so she got up quickly and opened the door.  
-What happened to you? Are you all right? –  
-Yes, why? –  
-MAY I KNOW WHY YOU HAVE LOCKED YOUR DOOR?!!- her furious mother was shouting  
-Eehh... I...–  
-"What is happening with you??? You were upset yesterday, you were fainting away at breakfast, you are not fine yet, you are still weak, I forbid, listen to me? I forbid you to lock your door. It is very dangerous,"- scolded her mother

_It's more dangerous if I don't lock it_, she thought. But now she had an order not to lock the door and if her brothers were listening she was in real trouble. The twins and Bill were behind their parents and it seemed that they were there some time, calling to her and trying to enter. Maybe the charm that she put on the door made her feel safe and it helped her to sleep deeply.

Having been scolded Ginny realised she would have to be alert. She went down to breakfast and tried to act in a natural way. During the morning she was helping Ron to peel cabbages for lunch as her mother had directed while the twins and Bill were doing other things. Most of the time Ginny and Ron were silent and only spoke to each other when it was necessary.

Ginny realized or rather she remembered that her brothers weren't aware that the things that they did were wrong, that they were used to acting that way, like animals. When the "_heat_" wasn't in their bodies they were inoffensive and her brothers were always like any boy. It's only when their temperature rise, when they need to relax and later they return to being siblings like always... She definitively couldn't understand it.

At noon her father returned, very tired. The twins and Bill talked about what they had been doing and Ginny was normal and animated as she participated in the conversation with Bill. Later he called her to sit on his lap… _as always_. She was frozen for a moment and did not know what to do, her parents were watching and she felt that the house was spinning; all of them were looking at her. As she staggered Fred held her arm for support.

-Do you feel badly again?- Bill asked  
-It was just dizziness… I think the sudden movement.–  
-You have to be careful, you worry me.-  
-Yep...-she whispered giving half a smile  
-Come on, sit down with me- Bill called again.

She couldn't avoid it and as she approached the conversation was continuing as normal and she sat stiff on his legs. Ginny's body was alert and she could feel all his muscles. He had his left hand on her waist and the right on her leg and while he was chatting he was moving the hand on her leg. Bill noticed that she was like a stone and pulled her from the waist closer to him. Nobody seemed to notice anything, _is this normal that girls sit down on the lap of their brother?_

Bill would go away the next morning, but he was still there that night when she went to bed. She couldn't sleep and had the wand in the hand under the pillow, ready for anything. Suddenly the door was opened slowly. It was Bill.

-Bill!–   
-Hi… How do you feel?–  
-Me?... Eh... fine- she answered nervously.  
-Why didn't you open the door last night?-  
-Huumm... I... I was sleepy, and…-  
-Oh yeah…- Bill said while observing her. Raising his hand he caressed her face.  
-Good Night-  
-Bye…-Ginny couldn't say any more words.

That wasn't a good night as she did not sleep well, only fitfully. When she got up she fixed her bedroom and went to take a shower. The shower was relaxing her, feeling isolated from everything. The steam, the water falling down on her body, the sound was making feel better. She closed the faucet and squeezed her hair; opened the doors and suddenly there was one of her brothers: Ron. He was standing opposite the door of the shower and was watching, she didn't know how long he had been there, she didn't know what to do, she hadn't her wand, she was naked and...

He didn't move, just stood there watching her, suddenly Ginny heard the voice of their mother calling her.

-Ginny, are you ready? I need your help here-  
-I'll be there in a moment- she shouted. Ron pulled her arm while she was about to hurry out.  
-You are naked still- said Ron stopping her leaving the bathroom. She took a towel, and wrapped herself in it. –Wait until mom goes away- he said looking for a place for hide himself. She waited and then went out as fast as she could.

A burning was covering Ginny's skin as she sat at breakfast, she had a feeling that something was about to happen. After breakfast, Bill began pack his suitcase and to say goodbye. Her parents went for the Department car when her mother said:  
-Fine Ginny, we'll return later, we going with Bill to the station-   
-What? I want to go too…-  
-No, I prefer that you stay here, also we will go to do some business with Fred and George who need to buy some things in Diagon Alley. You will remain with Ron-  
-Mom, I want to go...- Ginny was sobbing  
-Oh Merlin, Ginny you seem like a baby girl! . . .We will return later!-   
-Well, Ginny, see you soon, I will be waiting to see you again- Bill said in her ear. He was holding her in an intense and long hug, his hands were across her back and she felt his lips close to her face. Her skin was bristled and her heart beat very fast.

She waited in the door, looking at her parents while they were going away. When she couldn't see them anymore she turned back and saw Ron behind her watching, just a few steps from her...

END of this chapter

**A/N: Thanks so much for your comments. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 . . . See you soon, I will be waiting to see you. . .

When she was turned, she saw him and her heart seemed to escape from her chest, he looked at her with lust, _again_... She knew it, she knew that what she had been afraid of would happen again and neither of the things that she thought to avoid or prevent it could help in that moment. Her faithful wand was still under the pillow, her parents that served as a protective shield were not there, she was left alone. . . I mean, they left her with him.

After she saw he was looking at her she immediately ready to cross to the door, but she didn't walk more than two steps when she felt his strong arm take her from the waist and close the door with the other hand. The trembling returned to her body, it was uncontrollable, she want to cry or to shout but her mind didn't coordinate with her body, she acted subconsciously and was even surprised herself when she discovered she was fighting with all her strength.

She had imagined that if it happened again she wouldn't fight, she thought that she wouldn't have sufficient strength or if she forced herself not to think about it then everything would happen faster. But the resistance in her was strong and she fought against it.

He struggled to catch Ginny's wrists and held them tight against his chest while with the other hand he held her waist without releasing her. They walked from the front door to the hall of The Burrow struggling a lot and fighting. Both panted from the effort of the fight. Suddenly Ron pressed his back against the wall and stopped the fighting with her tightly in his arms.

-Sssshhh... Sssshhh…- He silenced her slowly, whispering in her ear.  
-Ron… Ron!!- Ginny sobbed.

She wished to say so many things but all she could say was his name. They were still against the wall but not fighting anymore, he held her without hurting her, but holding enough so that she couldn't go out of his arms.

Ron brought his lips to her neck and rubbed them on her skin, smelled her aroma, rubbed the skin of their faces together and repeated smoothly –ssssshhh...– with the intention of calming her. She yielded for a moment. He took away the hand that was at her waist, and leaned against her body, just like he had done on the occasion, the difference was that now they were dressed and… now she didn't notice any erection.

Maybe she was wrong but that made feel relatively calm. He began to move them to the hall holding her still. When they approached the sofa he fell down, hauling her with him and sat her on his lap, he pulled her against his chest and freed her wrists and began to touch her breasts. There was a moment when she made an effort to get up, but while he had his hands on her body she couldn't get away.

Ginny was held on the sofa and hopefully whispered his name, but her brother seemed to think that what she was begging for his caresses. She began to feel something under her buttocks harden. In her mind she wished that hadn't happened. One moment later he gave a moan as if of a light pain and that part of his body relaxed. Her magical power had acted without a thought in her mind to bring about the desperate desire that she had. She felt happy to be a witch.

But the caresses from him did not stop, they continued with the same intensity, surely he sought to get aroused again. He caressed all her body and rubbed her breasts, he continued panting and her nails were digging in the sofa. With his left hand he pressed her breasts and his right hand descended slowly, putting it between her legs and rubbed over her pussy. Her only defence was to try to close the legs with force but it wasn't enough, his hand was already between her legs and did not stop moving over the fabric of her trousers as he touched her intimately. Ginny also felt his wet kisses travelling down her neck and felt again as if ice was on her skin.

-Ssssshhh… relax, you're not helping me…-  
-Ron… no, I don't want…-

Ron's caresses ceased when he listened to her and they stayed in silence for a moment, just like they were, as slowly their bodies relaxed. They went from tension to calm although his hands still continued on her body, touching and squeezing but the situation seemed to recover his good judgment and his ardour seemed to ease…

-You need to become accustomed… When you do it, you won't suffer any more…- He spoke very slowly in her ear with a lot of calmness –We love you Ginny, we never would hurt you, you are our sister…-

The silence returned, the words that Ron said going round in her mind without being able to assimilate them, she didn't understand. What does he understand by hurt? He always had taken care of her with Corner and Dean. He didn't want anybody to hurt her; but what did he supposed that they did with her?

The threat passed and she was thinking about all that as she on his lap, with his hands around her. The time passed quietly, she didn't know how much time had elapsed. He was relaxed so much that he even went to sleep. _You are incredible Ron, incredible!_

She raised herself smoothly and looked at him, sleepy on the sofa, doing those faces and those sounds that on another occasion would make her smile, but now surprised her very much. The man that was seated there was Ron, RON!! Her brother, the boy that she had always known as her brother. The fever had passed him and he was himself again... just Ron. She remembered… Ron was her brother, although when he changed so. . . And she despises him with all her soul.

She went up to the bedroom, appreciating more than ever what it was to be a witch, but surely she would not have that power all the time to make things happen like today that had saved her. _Saved? He touched me with lust!_, she thought; _I think that I am saved just because he did not penetrate me? Am I really saved?_ …

The thoughts filled her mind and were turning over and over, the tears fell silently about her face, her thoughts couldn't be clear. Ginny did not know what would happen tomorrow or how she would act with him later… or at dinner.

She listened as they arrived, the first thing that they saw was Ron asleep on the sofa, she descended the stairs and was surprised to see Bill again, he hadn't gone after all.

-Bill? What happened?-  
-Oh, the matters that brought me here are complicated, I have to work on it tomorrow-

Ginny observed the few purchases of their mother and that there wasn't anything that the twins had bought. She noted that Fred and George looked at Ron and that was he asleep on the sofa. Why did the twins go with her parents? Did they really have to buy something in Diagon Alley? She understood it! They meant to leave Ron alone with her.

Two hours later they were ready for dinner and she tried to act in as natural a way that was possible. But it was as if she had an antenna, she was on the alert for the first sign of danger. During the dinner they talked of the Gringots' matters and some stories of their father in the Department. If someone were to see them they wouldn't have noticed anything…

When she was prepared for sleep, she listened... There were noises in the twin's room, the noises that she had always recognized from their encounters. They were having sex without her… She took her wand instinctively, ready if they wanted to go for her.

She was paying attention to the sounds as never before, so much so she practically knew what they were doing. The noises ceased, she waited as the quiet returned. So she understood something: they acted with the consent of the other because the other wanted sex too. Because, when she said to Ron: "No. I don't want" he stopped. They pressured her because they know that it happens in the beginning that way but thought she would want it.

The night was quiet, nobody went to look for her, but she didn't sleep very much as she was worried. Next morning she went down after fixing her bedroom and had breakfast with Bill. For some indiscernible reason she wasn't comfortable with him, maybe she was hallucinating but…  
Bill approached her when they had finished breakfast and said whispered her:

-How are you?-  
-Me? About What…?-  
-About your _cold_-  
-Oh… Well, there isn't problem-  
-You no longer you have a problem with the cold?-  
-Nope…-  
-I didn't came back just for the Gringgots matters, I also came back for you, I told you I would be waiting to see you again.-  
-Oh ok- she heard herself say, her blood was like frost in her veins.

When she finished cleaning the kitchen with her mother and being alone together she asked permission to take a walk in the forest that is close to The Burrow. Ginny wanted to walk and be far and alone from everything. So she left quickly before any of her brothers could realize where she was.

In her walk, she had many thoughts and some tears fell over her cheeks. As she walked on she convinced herself that it was better not to think and just enjoy the trees and the loneliness that she had in that moment and closed her eyes struggling to put her mind on other things. She was resting and was very relaxed when she heard some silent steps. She didn't want to open her eyes as someone she knew approached. She pressed her eyes closed. It cannot be, she had left her wand in the house. .. Why was she so stupid?

She was leaning against a tree as she sat on the grass, as the figure approached and told her:  
-You are not alone…-

**A/N: Thanks so much to my dear beta David!! I ****have a beta, so I'm happy. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 …you are not alone…

Ginny preferred to keep her eyes closed; maybe she was imagining that everything was a dream... A nightmare... But she should have supposed that it would be very easy for her brothers to ask where she was and her mother without knowing the situation would tell them where she was. She had fallen into a trap by stupidly going out and without any protection.

She felt the slowly breath of the brother who was approaching, she didn't know exactly which of her brothers it was, but undoubtedly it was one of them. She kept her eyes closed and as he came close he planted a kiss on her cheek. Then several more kisses were trailed softly along her neck. Ginny began to cry silently, a victim of her own impotence. To shout? To run? Where would she go before he was with her again?

Her brother held her neck and leaned her on the grass, even as the nausea was rising in her throat. He was leaning against her as she pushed his shoulders to move further away. She couldn't put much force in her shoves for indeed in this moment she was feeling terribly weak and disillusioned more than ever. To say nothing of her own stupid guilt for having brought this situation about.

He took her forearms and put them on the ground, in that moment she opened her eyes, Fred... Again?... George? She felt unable to recognize him, but he was one of the twins, her eyes were hazy and she couldn't focus well.

He sat up a bit to take off his shirt and sought to remove her blouse also, but she cried but neither even begged him not to or objected in any way. She would never stop being opposed to this but with him above her it was almost impossible for her to achieve anything. With applying just a bit more force he had taken the blouse from her and again held her hands. It seemed to irritate him and he started being more insistent with her. He forgot the calmness which he usually kept and wouldn't accept that she was finding another way to deny him. Then she knew the one who it was... George.

George's mouth was roving over her skin again and with busy hands took off her trousers and knickers and with them went the few hopes she had that he wouldn't do it, that he wouldn't continue like the previous day as had happened with Ron. On that occasion she had made Ron stop with two words, would they work now...?

-No, I don't want this, George, I really don't want it. Stop!-

But he didn't speak and continued without stopping. This time those words hadn't worked. On the contrary they seemed to say him -continue, continue- because he was caressing with greater intensity, as if by increasing his caresses she would agree or she could be prevented from objecting or... Maybe it was lessening any feelings of guilt he might have. How to know what the hell George might be thinking??

Suddenly he was lowering his trousers and she felt like before as she waited for him entering her. He was hurrying, obviously desperate to penetrate her. He was panting strongly and she was now making many efforts to free herself. She was doing anything to annoy him, to break his concentration or something that would make him stop.

She felt the heart beating frantically in George's chest, his hands on her hips as he pushed his body again and again into her. He held her hands whenever she raised them in a vain attempt to hit him. Along with intense groans he raised his chest to give his body more leverage increasing the rapidity of his movements, later he stifled a shout and filled her with his essence. George moved immediately off her and turned his back to her.

This gesture seemed to her to be particularly strange, maybe he was really feeling guilty, maybe he was realizing that he had done something wrong; but then why did he do it?

She sat up slowly, covering herself with her clothes while he also was dressing. She stopped on noticing how between her legs there was some liquid oozing out mixed with blood, he turned towards her and when he realized that she was bleeding a little he looked worried.

-Are you OK?- She didn't answer, how dare he ask her that? Ginny looked at him with incredulity and reproach. –The first time you bled as well... I didn't think... I am sorry-  
- If you were sorry... You wouldn't do it-

Ginny did not know where she got the force to answer him and she dressed and left him there. She was full mixed feelings, was feeling impotent, sad, full of anger, desperate, defeated and at the same time with a desire to defy them, she didn't want to stop her fight. She cried on returning to The Burrow. She was startled to see Bill and her mother, who exclaimed:  
-Honey, but what happened to you?!–  
-What…- Ginny said turning, her clothes full of dust –Oh... I fell down in the hill... I 'm going to take a shower.

She had found a suitable pretext to take a bath, to be cleaned of everything that George had left in her body. Bill had watched her closely since she entered.

Without waiting she went to her room and into the bathroom, got undressed and entered the shower, letting the warm water fell down on her, as if it would purifying her. She then took her knickers and washed them under the water jet while thinking of what it was all meaning, what had just happened. She took a cloth and with soap cleaned all her body, wishing to get out everything that was making her feel dirty. But it was as if the fluid of her brother had penetrated under her skin and she couldn't extract it, leaving a stain on all her body. Later she went out and dressed then went down for lunch.

When she came to the dining room, there were her family, her father, her mother, Bill, Ron, Fred and George. They were speaking heatedly about something to do with twins. Her stomach turned over, it seemed that they were scolding them for something.

-No Fred, no your madness has passed all reasonableness. And now to want formalize it…-  
-Mom you should have realised, we aren't a fool like Percy...-  
-But... but... Fred, George who has said to you that this madness will pay? –  
-If it wasn't sound, we wouldn't be able to get the shop mom, besides if we are going to do it, we need to be paying attention of the business-  
-Arthur…-  
-Well Molly let them do it, it's their decision, at least Holy sky is giving some responsibility–  
-And when you think to begin with all that?–  
-We will open the shop after tomorrow–  
-And will move there in a couple of days more, when we have everything ready-

Ginny was straining for understanding... Do the twins go away? Will they open a shop of their jokes? The news impressed her; she was feeling relief and uncertainty simultaneously, this was a big surprise. Ron, for his part, was remaining quiet and with his sight on the food. Bill was smiling, supporting the twins and laughing with their talk and jokes. Fred was the one who was speaking most and joking like always. George seemed upset and didn't look in her direction at all.

In the evening Ginny was beginning to feel as when she had feigned cold, it was as if she had one. She was feeling her heavy, was irritated, without energy or in the mood for anything. As it drew dark the twins were whispering in the kitchen and Ginny was in the living room with her parents and Bill. When she wanted to go to her room, on having made the effort to stand up she felt a dizziness and staggered.

-What's happening? – Her mother asked, observing her  
-Umm… Nothing–  
-Oh Arthur I didn't tell you, this morning Ginny went out to have a walk and she fell down the hill, Can you believe it!!–  
-Have you hurt yourself Ginny? Is there something that hurts you?–  
-No dad, it was a trifle, that's all…-  
-Come on Ginny, tell the truth to us, you must be injured or you wouldn't be tearful-

Ginny felt that the blood was disappearing from her veins, she didn't want to answer that question. To try to say to her parents what was happening needed great courage, something that she didn't have in that moment.

-I... No mom, don't worry–  
-If you want we can go to St Mungo's tomorrow for a Doctor to check you.-  
The twins turned suddenly to the conversation, there was a brief instant of silence while Bill was observing her attentively.  
-Do you believe it is necessarily?- asked Bill. She felt her head was spinning again, was feeling that this hundredth of second was eternal. They where all watching and waiting expectantly for her answer, while she was thinking a million things simultaneously. She hesitated and said:  
-Eh… no, no…-

She decided not to move and to remain there while her mother was saying that once when she was a teenager and fell down in Hogwarts's grounds and . . . Ginny wasn't really listening to her, probably she had let the best opportunity to tell her parents of the situation and to stop it, but she couldn't, she was afraid, had doubts and she lacked bravery.

After awhile, she felt fed up with being there and with the wonderful excuse that her cold was getting worse she went to her bedroom with a small candle. On having entered she was more sleepy than awake so she put the candle on the night table and began to undress, looking for her night-gown. A shadow and a heavy breathing caused her to search the weakly illuminated room. She saw Ron in a corner.

She wouldn't allow it, OH NO! Now she was in her room and her parents downstairs it wouldn't be easy. She turned rapidly to the pillow searching for her wand, the bed was between both of them. Ron was looking alert and as she put her hand under the pillow he extracted his wand from his trousers. But . . . What . . . No . . . The wand! She raised the pillow desperately, there was nothing below, she quickly raised the sheets in search of her wand but it wasn't there, someone had took it.

She looked at him distressed and confused, he on having seen that she wasn't finding the wand put a foot on the bed and gave a step across and was beside her. Ginny opened the mouth with intention of shouting but he blocked her mouth with his hand and he lifted her and put on the bed. Ginny was just in knickers and a thin shirt. Without removing the hand from her mouth he lay her on the bed and sat astride her hips. She was determined to shout and Ron knew it because he wasn't taking the hand from her mouth while with other one he was fighting to contain her slaps.

-Sssshhh, shut up… shut up!-

Ron was slightly scared and was hoping that she wasn't prepared to fight. But for Ginny to be taken by two of her brothers on the same day was more than she could bear and to do it with their parents in house was a madness. Ron was doubtful for a few moments, took his wand and in a whisper said: -Silence–

The spell left her without being able to speak, but she could emit guttural sounds. When he was sure that she couldn't shout he slowly removed his hand. She was moving her lips formulating words, but Ron wasn't going to read her lips. She never thought that spell could manage to throw her and achieve his objective, and in their meetings they had never used it.

After saying the spell Ron threw his wand aside far enough to prevent her in a moment of luck from reaching it and doing something against him. He knew he wouldn't need it as he had everything else he might need for control. Still astride her, he took her from the waist and raised her a bit more comfortably in the centre of the mattress. He held her arms strongly and lowered his face to snog she.

She was putting all the force she had in pushing Ron though she was not managing to move him an inch, but she wasn't going to yield, couldn't yield. The words were not managing to come out of her mouth, only sounds and moans of from the enormous effort that she was making, but there was nobody listening.

Ron stopped holding her hands to remove his clothes but she was waiting for it and while he was removing his shirt she stood up. When he took the shirt off, he felt that she was moving her legs looking for a way of escaping and between struggles he kept her and grabbed her shirt and holding her from the neck he took off the blouse and also the knickers, while she writhing and kicking at him. He overcame her energetically again.

-Don't hurt yourself... I don't want hurt you!- said Ron to her pleadingly. It seemed that he really didn't want to damage to her with his force but… He still wanted to fuck her…

Ron was leaning down on her to have better control as he held her hands and was coarsely licking her breasts and neck. But it would be difficult for him to do much for as soon as would release her hands she would look for a way to escape. She noticed that he was very aroused, was slightly scared and definitively he wasn't wanting it in this way. If she was lucky Ron would get frightened again... He was less bold than the twins.

To be able to continue he needed to lower his trousers but he couldn't release her hands. He stopped for a second, definitively he wanted to continue but she looked at him defiantly. He tried to make rapid movement but she was faster and managed to get away from Ron being astride her. He couldn't do anything with his trousers because he couldn't allow her to get to the door. He caught her before she got there, pulled her and threw her strongly on the bed. Ron was worried and upset, this was far from what he had planned.

While she was recovering from the shove he took advantage of the opportunity and removed his trouser. She was kneeling on the bed, he pulled her from the arms at the time that he was sitting down and tried to sit her on him, she opposed pushing herself back. Finally Ron held her strongly and put her back on the bed laying down on her as Ginny writhed under his weight uselessly. He pulled one of her legs out with his hand and prepared to enter her.

She was full with adrenaline, wanted to run, to shout and couldn't do any of that, she was lying impotently on the sheets of the bed while she saw him enjoy his intrusion. It seemed her as if she was seeing to an animal who moved instinctively. He was pulling her from the arms and shoulders against himself while panting, completely out of control. He was like a child who had just learned to pass the levels in a Nintendo game.

He was pushing hard and was moving fast inside her, was panting and moaning, and just kept going on and on, never stopping, never ceasing, just continuing endlessly so it seemed to her he would never finish. Ron wasn't just penetrating her but was spending a great deal of time giving her a long, hard screwing. He was going on far longer than Fred or George and was much more energetic and Ginny was getting really tired. He was also looking tired and for moments he was stopping to recapture the pace or moving his position a bit, until finally she felt that he was coming to her surprise he withdrew quickly from her, ejaculating on her legs and on the sheets of the bed. This reaction seemed to her to be extremely strange; the twins had not done it. Why did Ron do it?

Ron was still panting strongly when he stood up beside her, he was pale and it seemed as if he were sick, as if he was on the edge of fainting. She looked at him surprised; she didn't have an idea of what was happening to him. He continued sweating; she went from anger and repugnance to worry.  
-Ron?...-  
He was trembling, she touched him and his sweat had become cold. Ginny was looking at him concerned, she thought that he might even have a cardiac problem or something like that and was afraid. Ginny got dressed in her nightgown without stopping to look at him.  
-Go to bed. . .-

Ron went to bed nude and she covered him with the sheets. He wasn't speaking. She had never imagined anything like that ever. It was the last thing that she would have imagined.

-Are you OK? I will sleep in your room . . . You can sleep here.-

He agreed as he lay facing the wall and she went out. On this occasion she didn't cry. To say that Ginny was disconcerted is not enough, she was overwhelmed. She had just endured a most aggressive rape by her own brother and could not cope with this latest situation and her brain didn't assimilate what had happened to her or why. Ginny couldn't sleep.

At dawn she was still awake and thought to take advantage of being in Ron's bedroom and searched whole room for her wand because she wouldn't have a better opportunity. But she didn't find it; but she found other things that made her discover aspects of Ron that she hadn't imagined. What was Ron doing with a photo of Aunt Muriel in his bedroom? Afterwards the door was opened.

-"Dear, might you help me a moment?"

Ginny was surprised that her mother seemed to know that she was sleeping there, but she did not say anything. In the kitchen she found a quite dishevelled Ron, with his pyjamas put on the wrong way with very odd expression on his face; she noticed that he was avoiding looking at her. It felt very strange helping her mother with the breakfast and other chores. Later, after the lunch she went to get a much needed bath.

When she went down after her bath she found the kitchen alone and the wand of her mother on the table. There was nobody in the house, the twins had gone out to see some places for their shop and Ron was helping their mother to prune the plants in the courtyard. She went fast upstairs with it and got to Ron's room.

- "Accio wand . . . Accio wand!"-

A wand shot out from among the clothes towards her hand, she took it delightedly, but on closer observation she noticed that it was the Ron's wand. She went out and went to the room of the twins to repeat the same action but in this room there was no wand either.  
When she went down, Bill was in the kitchen and he saw her come in with their mother's wand in her hand.

-Is it mom's wand?–  
-Eeh . . . Huumm . . . This one . . .-  
-Do you need something?–  
-No . . . It's . . .-  
He approached and looked at her calmly for a moment then said to her:  
-You know that if I can help you with something you need Ginny, you can ask me, you can ask me anything.-

Ginny thought about this gesture this Bill, that way of looking at her, the same invitation, maybe... Maybe he really could help her, probably he was her lifeguard and she hadn't considered it... Maybe everything that she had been thinking about and feeling was a product of her delirium, of her angst and he could help her.

Will Bill be the one who can help her?

**N/A: Thanks for your reviews and comments. Thanks David, my beta. Kisses.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - _you can say it to me, anything that should be…_

-Bill...-  
-Do you want to tell me?–  
-Yes…-  
-Go upstairs-

While they were walking towards Ginny's room she felt trembling in her legs and her heart beating very rapidly inside her chest. When they approached her room Bill grabbed her hand. When they were in, the words were turning without any order in her head and she didn't know how to begin.

-Tell me- said Bill calmly. She was squeezing her hands while she was thinking for the words.  
-Eerr... Bill... It's about the twins and Ron . . .- Bill was observing her, without sign of surprise  
-Have they been visiting you?- She looked at him surprised  
-Did you know?-  
-Yes-  
- So, why you didn't you do anything?!–  
-Wait Ginny, we are going to speak with calmness.–  
-CALMNESS?– She began to back away.  
-Come in, do you want to speak? So, we are going to speak.–  
-From when did you know it?–  
-Since I came back.–  
-Fred told you–  
-Yes.-  
-Why Bill? WHY?-  
-You have to take it calmly. I know that the beginning was difficult but... We have all had this happen…-  
-All of who?–  
-All of us Ginny, all of us…-  
-Charlie and Percy?–  
-All of us…-  
-But... how did it begin?. . . You. . .-  
-"Please forget how it began, you wouldn't believe it, only accept that it is something which happened for all of us and everyone found it disconcerting in the beginning.-  
-But Bill, WE ARE SIBLINGS!–  
-Yes, but nothing dreadful happens, it is simply the fulfilment of a need. These things happen, the persons mature and learn to control their emotions and their bodies, but it is a slow process."-  
-ARE YOU SAYING THAT IT'S NORMAL, THAT WHAT THEY DO, WHAT THEY DO??!–  
-Have they hurt you? Have they been violent with you?–  
-They forced me; I never wanted it.–  
-But they haven't hit you or anything like that?–  
-No, but they bewitched me.–  
-Bewitched?. Who?- Now Bill seemed really worried  
-Ron-  
-Imperious...?-  
-No, "silence."–  
-Oh… That spell, we have always used it.-  
-Have you used it?–  
-Of course. Would you sometime listen when . . . forget it.-  
-And why was it never used by the twins?-  
-Maybe because they like it like that, it is a part of their sexual personality, I guess.–  
-Look, if you want to still do it . . . It does not matter to me... But why force me to do something that is disgusting for me?-  
-Ginny, we all have difficulty initially, but later, when it is over, it's the simple satisfaction of a need that we all have. Wouldn't you give something to eat to a brother who is hungry?–  
-It's not the same... But, why did they join if you were already experienced... If already they were initiated, why me?-  
-You are the only woman Weasley in generations, you know it; they had never been with a girl, besides Ron commented to us that this year you was dating a boy in the college, and we thought that… Maybe you were already prepared to this.–  
-Are you saying that this happen because I had a boyfriend? . . . No, I don't understand it Bill, and I am not agree with what you do.-  
-I understand you, really, that was the reason because I asked them to understand it also. Have they come just one at a time, right?-  
-The first time no, but, do you mean...-  
-Calm, come here.–  
-DON'T TOUCH ME!–  
-Wait, listen, the twins are big and will go away soon and then when they open the shop their minds will be dealing with other things. Or they will find a couple of girls and their thoughts and their hormones will be away from here. Later Ron also will do it and all of this will finish when they all have a more adult life.–  
-Ron . . . Ron suffers . . .-  
-Yes, I know. He is. . . is _special_, his insecurities... He also was upset the first few times, but he is maybe the only one who more needs it.–  
-Did you say that Percy also was involved?–  
-Ppfff… Percy.–  
-How is it possible that dad and mom have not realized?– said Ginny confused, sitting on the bed  
-Don't do questions which maybe you wouldn't like to know the answer to.-

Ginny didn't have anything more to say. Later having listened to all of it her mind could take no more and she preferred really not to continue. She looked down to the ground glancing at a knot in the wood. Bill approached her, gave her a kiss on the cheek and went out.  
She didn't go out of there until lunchtime, nor did she to cry, the thoughts and memories and words were turning in her head without finding a conclusion. It seemed that the only thing to do would be to beg Ron to find a girlfriend at Hogwarts or that finally Hermione would notice him. But principally she proposed to be strong and not allow that this should affect her more than it was already. Though when she returned to Hogwarts and her date, Dean, was waiting for her, she didn't know if she would continue with him. Soon she would see Harry as well... Oh Lord!  
When she went down to eat she was met with more news. The discussion was heated. Bill is gonna marry? with Fleur?

-Bill... But Bill, son you are making these…–  
-Mom it's the best opportunity that I have, now that they have decided to let me stay here and there is no objection for us marrying.-  
-But, how long have you been seeing each other?–  
-Almost a year, Mom. She will come for a few days to stay with us and that the engagement will be formalized. She will come in a couple of weeks.-

The twins were smiling very happy while their dad was patting Bill on the back. Ron was looking a bit and she only limited herself to watching. Bill would return to live in house and soon Fleur would visit. The twins were going away and opening a shop to sell their jokes... Her life was turning 180 degrees. At night on having returned to her bedroom she found her wand on the bed.

The week passed with long days in which she didn't stop observing everything and paying close attention. Her brothers were the same as always and they didn't have that "_hunger or heat_" that Bill had mentioned. The twins went away to Diagon Alley and they were really showing more creativity and happiness than ever. Bill reasoned, that in that moment the twins thoughts were just on the opening of the shop. They were feeling enormously happy. Ginny could even feel happy for them, somehow this was a success for the whole family.

On the other hand, Ron had returned slowly to be like he had previously been. She admitted to herself that Bill had been right about Ron, he was the only one who needed to feel loved and had insecurities. Deep down maybe he was innocent. Her feelings and thoughts with regard to all this situation was very confused She continued thinking that it was abnormal, but on the other hand; she was beginning to understand some of the things that Bill had said to her. Besides it was several days since she was visited, so she was feeling calmer.

The week was ending with the news that Dumbledore would take Harry at the week-end to The Burrow in order that he and Ron could prepare for the start of their sixth year. When Fawkes's notice came, Ron immediately sent Pig to Hermione to warn her. In the night Pig returned with her response, she would come also on that day. After having dinner and cleaned the kitchen, Ginny climbed to her bedroom and went to bed.

When she began to fallen asleep, in the silence and the darkness of the room; she listened to the crack of appearing. Ginny sighed, which one would it be this time? The body raised the sheets of the bed and leaned down behind her back, they were side by side. His hands cuddled her and began to caress her body. She didn't object. Forwhat? The caresses were passionate while he was kissing her neck and back. One of his hands raised her night-gown up to the waist and lowered her knickers. A moment later she was being penetrated by her excited brother.

-"Oh… Fleur… Aah… Fleur…"- he was groaning between sighs and pants.-

WHY THE HELL DOESN'T HE DO IT WITH FLEUR? Thought Ginny, upset; surely Fleur wouldn't refuse. She waited in a tired way until he ended. He remained awhile still leaning on her shoulder, they were continuing side by side, she didn't say anything, didn't do anything. Awhile later he retrieved her clothes and gave her a kiss on the cheek and left. She didn't noticed but two solitary tears were on her cheeks, she didn't even think of the reason and some time later she fell asleep.

The time passed by and one night Bill was remembering at dinner that Fleur would come next day. It seemed that the house would soon be full with people, since Hermione would come one day later and then Harry to get ready to go back to Hogwarts.

The day started very early for Ginny, something woke her up in spite of the fact that still she was sleepy. She went to the bathroom immediately and entered. Before closing the door she realized that someone was bathing, she was going back away when the door of the shower was opened… it was Ron.

-Don't go away, stay with me… please.-

Ron had a hand on his erect cock. She felt… _pity?_ Surely when she entered he was wanking himself. She closed the door behind her without stopping looking at him and stood still where she was. He came out drenched and approached to Ginny, looking at her surprised. He waited for a moment and lowered the straps of her night-gown, stilling looking at her, waiting for some reaction or denial. She didn't do anything. He brushed softly his fingertips on her breasts and pulled down the night-gown until it fell to the floor, removed her knickers and took her to the shower.

He leaned her against the tiles and started touching all her body, everything, in a real exploration, then she felt his hand to get between her legs. Well, the twins liked to listen to themselves and Ron is interested in rubbing a clit… "_it's part of his sexual personality I guess_", Ginny remembered Bill's words. Ginny didn't like it, it wasn't agreeable, her vagina was alone in reacting to the stimulation and it was making her feel guilty.

He put a foot between hers and spread her legs, lowered to stay at a the suitable level and penetrated her very slowly, with a soft groan. Ginny thought, with knowing how Ron does it, that she would have time to think of many things, like the things she needed for School this year, if she still had her uniform… or revising mentally some classes. She wasn't feeling anything, certainly she was felling a penis moving in her vagina but, was less excited than if she was receiving Dean's or Michael's kisses.

Right, she was thinking, if she still had her uniform skirt when Ron, maybe tired of the position, took her with him and sat on the floor. She was astride him, and then she was being penetrated less deeply, while he was entertaining himself sucking like a baby. Later Ron hugged her, increasing his depth and speed, then moved her and held the floor and ejaculated outside of her.

He was sitting down on the tiled floor as she looked at him thoroughly, when he noticed her look he felt upset. Ginny sat on Ron's knees, she gave him a pat on the thigh and said to him:  
-Go out now, let me take a shower.-

Both got up and he rinsed body quickly and went away. Ginny continued thinking about what they had done. It was not pleasant but it had not been so terrible, at least she wasn't suffering.  
A few hours later Bill accompanied by Fleur came and the house had a bit of tension as Bill was trying to settle in his Fiancé, Their mom was making an effort to be nice and their dad was tolerant and affable as always, Ron was making an effort for receive Fleur's attention, Ginny saw he hoped for a kiss on greeting her.

On the next day Hermione came and was staying in her bedroom marking the end of any attempt of a visit. The twins weren't there now, and Ginny knew that Ron wouldn't dare with the full house and not with Hermione there. Bill neither while Fleur was still there. She knew also that Ron wouldn't look for her with bad intentions during the school year, so actually with the beginning of term she was beginning a real vacation. Dumbledore arrived with Harry one of the nights with some news. Surely this year would provide many things and Ginny was hoping that all of them were good, but what will happen in the next vacations?

**A/N: I want to say thanks to all the people who read before was beteaded this fic i'm sorry for my bad translation, so here is a better translation thanks to my beta David. I hope you like it.**


End file.
